Good Enough
by HistoryLights
Summary: Edge and Blue didn't always get along. Hell, if he were honest, the Swapshits were the bane of his existence. But seeing the little runt cowering and completely humiliated by the monster shouting obscenities at him? Oh no, Edge was going to make them pay.


Good Enough

A light breeze gently swayed through the trees surrounding the patrons of the small cafe. It was a gorgeous day, as the sweltering heat of summer gave way to the crisp coolness of autumn. The outdoor seating area of the cafe was crowded with happy patrons all chatting among themselves and enjoying their day.

Though, there was a healthy mix of both monsters and human, there was one person who stood out. A skeleton monster, tall and slender sat by himself in the corner with a mug of green tea and a book on strategies and construction of puzzles. He cut an imposing figure, dressed almost entirely in black besides the tight fitting white shirt he wore under his jacket. Around his neck, he wore a long tattered and faded red scarf. His red narrow eye sockets were firmly stationed on his book and though his jaw looked more like a shark's than that of a human skeleton, he appeared completely relaxed and content with himself.

His official name was Papyrus but given that he was now living on the surface in a universe with several alternate versions of himself, he usually went by the name Edge. Before coming to the surface, he had gotten used to being called 'Captain' by his subordinates or even 'Boss' by his own older brother Sans. Or Red as he was now called by their alternates.

Thinking about his older brother caused the skeleton to sigh softly. This was supposed to be his day off, the one day a week when no one needed him for anything and he had absolutely nothing that required his attention until Red returned from his own job. He was supposed to be taking advantage of the quiet but he couldn't help wondering if his brother was having a good or bad today.

He'd never admit it out loud, and certainly never in earshot of certain lanky clone of himself; but Edge had always been somewhat of a worrier. Leaving Underfell had managed to ease some of his fears since their town was far far safer than the underground had ever been and the constant threat of his smaller more pacifistic brother being dusted had all but vanished. But meeting the other sets of skeleton brothers seemed to have reinforced his overprotective side. Not even Blue from Underswap was spared from his careful watch. Although, he absolutely refused to let the little shit or his irritating older brother know.

He sat peacefully for a few minutes, listening to the voices around him. A sudden movement at the edge of the outdoor seating fence made him look up. He groaned in annoyance. Speak of the devil and he shall appear…

A small skeleton monster was weaving his way absentmindedly through the crowded tables and cafe customers. He was dressed casually in skinny blue jeans and a white quarter cut tee shirt. He had an intense look of concentration on his face as he stared at his phone screen while nibbling on a corner of the bright blue scarf that was tied snug around his neck. It was clear that he was paying very little if any attention to what was going on around him.

Edge watched in bemused admiration as the younger skeleton zigzagged passed servers and patrons without taking his eyelights from the screen. As he passed by his table, the fell monster very nearly called out to to him to be careful. Just as he opened his mouth, a large alligator monster walking out from the main restaurant, barreled into him, knocking Blue to the concrete and sending his phone skidding away with a crash.

The larger monster, who was easily twice Blue's size, glared down at the skeleton with a jagged snarl on his face. Water from the glass he had been carrying was splashed all down the front of his baggy white t-shirt and dripped from his scaled snout. Edge groaned aloud, why did chaos have to follow where-ever one of the swap brother went?

"Watch where the hell you're going pipsqueak." the gator hissed down at Blue. Blue in turn, paid no mind to the very obvious threat above him as he reached for his phone.

Blue was in a rush. Dammit, he was such a moron. Why hadn't his stupid alarm gone off this morning like it was supposed to? And he'd promised Viper that he'd meet him for lunch and everything.

The swap skeleton was practically running down the sidewalk, his phone in his hand as he frantically typed out a message to his best friend. And to be fair, he really should have been watching where he was going, so he really wasn't that surprised when he hit something solid and went sprawling. He winced when he landed on his spine, knowing that he'd probably have a bruise or two later. Hearing his phone crash down beside him did not help. He really hoped that it wasn't broken. This would be his third one that year and his brother had sworn that if he broke another, he'd be relegated to a flip phone until his next upgrade.

"Watch where the hell you're going Pipsqueak," came an angry snarl from above. Shit he'd actually run into a person? Well he'd apologize as soon as he checked his phone over.

"Please don't be cracked," he murmured reaching out to grab the device. He yelped as a booted foot came stomping down on it just as his fingers reached it. He grimaced when he heard it crunch under the boot. Well, if it hadn't been before, it was definitely broken now, Hello flip phone, Goodbye popularity.

Standing up angrily, he glared up at offender who had just doomed him to using ancient technology.

"What the hell was that for?" he growled. He paled when he saw just who he had yelled at. He was huge… and mean looking…..and had clearly been holding a glass of liquid...which was now all down his front… Shit.

"Uh..." he said intelligently. He looked around him to see several tables and chairs and people whispering while they gawked at the situation. Feeling his skull heat with a deep blush, he tried to think of something to say that would save his pride.

"The fuck's wrong with you?" The alligator monster demanded, leaning over menacingly and invading Blue personal space. The small skeleton swallowed and lean further back himself.

"Uh, sorry," he said nervously. "I guess I wasn't paying attention…. But you didn't have to step on my phone." He hated the way his voice trembled. Hated the way he could feel himself trembling. What he wouldn't give to have Viper or Chara there with him. Why did he have to get so nervous around strangers?

The gator narrowed his eyes further at him. "I know you," he said. "You're one of those punks who prance around the internet like an idiot so people will like you." Blue froze at the words. Whatever he had been expecting, it definitely wasn't that. And why had the other said it like that? Was there something wrong with what he did on Youtube and Instagram?

"What do you mean?" he stammered, trying to ignore the anxiety that rolled through his nonexistent stomach. "It- it's my jo-"

The gator cut him off with a hard bark of laughter. "Yeah, your 'job'. What was that the only way some loser kid like you could get money? Begging for it from people on the internet? Why not try actually contributing to society like a real monster. Or would that be too difficult? You'd rather burden mommy and daddy with your financial problem right?"

Blue stared up and the monster above him. The whispered voices of the bystanders and the cafe faded into nothing. He saw only the wicked smirk on the face above. Heard only his words as they bounced around his skull. He… was a loser? A burden? Tears started burning at his sockets. He hadn't changed one bit had he….

Why was he just standing there? Edge thought. Anger boiled under his bones as he watched the scene before him. He'd already been on his feet as soon as Blue hit the pavement. It had been just a harmless accident. Then again, he'd seen monster dusted for less in Underfell. Still, this wasn't the Blue that he knew. Blue _liked_ being in the spot light and having the attention on him. So why was the younger skeleton not moving while some brute yelled at him?

Then he heard, really heard what the Alligator was saying and he saw Red. Literally. As he calmly walked toward the pair, he watched the way that Blue curled in on himself, arms wrapped around his torso as if fending off a dangerous attacker. Saw his thin shoulder start to shake violently and his breathing got heavier and more erratic, the longer the gator spoke. All of this was entirely too familiar of how his own older brother would sometimes get when he started spiraling.

Edge might have thought that Blue was an annoying brat at times, but he'd be damned if he sat by and watched as some two-bit tough guy wannabe humiliated and abused him.

Blue whimpered just as he reached them. Edge stepped smoothly in front of the smaller skeleton as he let out a choked sob; effectively blocking him from the gator's view.

"I believe you've said more than enough," he stated coolly. He could feel Blue pressed against his spine as his tried to stifle more sobs. Edge fought down a vicious growl. How dare this asshole make Blue cry? In all the time he'd know him, never once had he seen the cheerful and optimistic kid shed a single tear. Oh he was going to enjoy teaching this freak a lesson.

The reptilian monster's glare turned to him.

"Look buddy," he barked. "I don't know who the hell you are, but me and the runt here are busy."

Edge raised a single brow bone, ignoring the concerned whispers of the other patrons. A few grew louder. Any moment now, he suspected that a manager or more likely, the police would be making an appearance and put a stop to all of his fun.

Better hurry this up then.

Summoning a bit of magic, he turned the gator's soul blue and slammed him face first onto the concrete. A few of the bystanders shouted at the violent act. Edge didn't care.

"Perhaps I was unclear before," he hummed casually. "I believe I told you to SHUT UP..."

Edge would have been lying if he said he didn't enjoy watching the bastard alligator writhe in pain on the concrete. It may have been nearly autumn but the sidewalks were still plenty warm, especially on a sunny day like today.

"What the fuck man?" he snarled, struggling against the skeleton's magic in vain. "I didn't do nothing to you!"

The crowd around them started growing in volume. He thought he could see a few phones being pointed in their direction.

_Good, _he smirked. _Let the idiot feel as humiliated as he'd made Blue feel. _He knelt down and grabbed at the spines on top of the monster's head.

"You may not have done anything personally to me, no" he spat in his face. "But I could not call myself a decent monster if I sat by and let you attack someone else."

"Oh, fuck you," the gator snarled in return. "You mean that weakass runt? Punks like him don't deserve no sympathy. He's a waste of fucking air is what he is." Edge slammed his head down again. Someone in the crowd cheered him on but he wasn't paying attention to them.

" _You don't even know him!" _he screeched in fury. " _How dare you fucking judge him! _Cold rage coursed through his marrow. How dare this fucker say that about Blue?! How dare he call him a waste of space! That happy, mischievous, starry eyed kid? Edge was going to fucking dust him.

And he would have done it too, had not a stern voice stopped him.

"Alright, alright, break it up. Nothing else to see here." Damn it. And he was just starting to really have fun. The officer, a tall rabbit monster, stepped into their path. Her name tag read "Hopps" and she was looking at the two of them with the disappointment of a mother scolding her unruly children. Edge stepped back gracefully from his quarry, releasing his magical hold.

"Apologies, Officer," he said stiffly. The gator shot up angrily and growled at him.

"This motherfucker just fucking assaulted me!" he snarled. Officer Hopps eyed the two offenders critically. Edge was standing tall and unrepentant. Behind him was Blue, still completely unresponsive and crying. He knew what she'd see. What everyone was seeing. And he knew that it would work in his favor.

"And I'm sure, that the kid back there having a total meltdown has nothing to do it with the situation right?" she asked. Edge bit back a smirk. _Bingo _.

The gator briefly looked guilty before sniffing and looking away, blinking a small trail of blood from a cut above his eye. The officer turned to Edge and Blue, her eyes softening just a small bit.

"Why don't you take him inside to calm down. I'll come to you for a statement as soon as I get this guy sorted.

Actually getting Blue to calm down was a task in and of itself. Edge was used to handling anxious monsters. Hell, he could have written a whole instructional manual on Red alone. But none of his usual tricks and methods worked on the Swap skeleton he was currently leading through the cafe proper. Blue had seemingly slipped into a near catatonic state, crying and gasping for breath. He was just about to give up and pick him up when the young human hostess walked up to him. She eyed the small hyperventilating skeleton with worry.

Edge pulled Blue closer him protectively. "Is there a place where we can sit?" he asked trying to remain polite. "He really needs someplace quiet where he can calm down." The human nodded and led them through the dining room, glaring at anyone who dared to stare at them. Edge appreciated it, Blue didn't need anymore attention on him.

She led them to a pair of closed wooden doors. "We usually used this room for parties but it's out of the way and you can barely hear the rest of the place with the doors closed." She pointed toward a booth in the far corner of the room. Edge nodded. It was perfect for getting Blue away from the cacophony of meddlesome noises. And the lighting in the room was dim enough that it would trigger the small skeleton but bright enough that he would have no trouble seeing.

"I'll check back in a bit," the human said softly. "I'll get him some water or something." She left them in the room and returned to her duties without another word, shutting the door firmly behind her. Edge led Blue through the maze of tables, speaking softly to him all the while. The hostess was right, the sounds of the cafe were all but silenced and the only thing that the tall monster could hear now were the staggered and breathy gasps from his friend.

Christ, the way he was going, Blue was likely to pass out flat before they could even reach the damn table.

"Come on, Swapshit," he muttered once they reached the table. "Breathe, I know you can do it" Blue yelped when they ran into the table. Shit, he should have been watching how close they were. Though it did seem to distract Blue from his racing mind as his breathing ever slightly began to slow.

_Blue's PoV_

Stop it. He had to calm down. Just breathe Sans. _In. Out. In. Out. _Everything was alright; there was no reason to freak out. Just fucking breathe.

_In. Out. _Dammit, why wouldn't it come? Please, this couldn't be happening. Not now. Not here. His head was spinning. Was this what dying felt like? Was he going to dust right here?

He felt his soul speed up, gasping for breathe desperately trying get some air until he was sure it was about to burst. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He tried again. And it. Wouldn't. Fucking. Come. He couldn't…. he couldn't do this…

_"__Loser...Burden… disappointment." _that's all he was, wasn't he? No matter what he did, he always screwed it up. Nothing ever changed. _He _never fucking changed.

Vaguely he could hear someone speaking. Or were they shouting? He wasn't sure exactly what was going on anymore.

Hands on his shoulders made him whimper. Was he going to be hit? Was the big monster going to punish him for his utter failure?

No… those hands were gentle. They were leading him away. Moving his body when everything in him said to freeze.

And his cheeks were still wet. Really wet. He was drowning but this time it was in was his own tears and he wouldn't even have any dust to spread because there would just simply be nothing left of him. He was so damn pathetic; not even his brother would miss him. Paps would adopt Viper and forget all about him because Viper was a way brother than he'd ever been and-

"C'mon Swapshit; _breathe _." came a voice beside him. A familiar voice. Rough and commanding. "I know you can do it."

Blue let out a choked sob. He couldn't do anything right, what would it matter if he died now? But those hands continued to rub soothingly at his scapula and clavicles coaxing him out of his panic. He did his best to obey. Choking in cut off breath after cut off breath. _In. Out. In. Out._

He stumbled into something hard and yelped. One of the hands left his shoulders and wound its way around his lower spine, guiding him. He blinked. More hot tears spilled from his sockets. The world slowly faded back into place.

He was inside the cafe now. When had that happened? He sniffed wetly, feeling the skeleton equivalent of snot trying to ooze its way from his nasal cavity. The hands led him to the table he'd bumped into. Gently pushing him into the high backed cushioned bench of the booth.

He sighed heavily, hiding his face away in his arms. He heard, more than saw the person who come in with him slide to sit across from. A reminder that he wasn't alone. He took a few more shuddering breaths and then his savior spoke once more.

"Blue, please, look at me." It was Edge. He recognized it now. And wasn't that just dandy and terrific. Of course he'd have a fucking meltdown in front of the one damn skeleton who hated his fucking guts. Not that he actually had guts mind. Because he was a skeleton and all.

He really didn't want to face the other skeleton. Didn't want to see that sharp tooth smirk or rather it was probably more like sharp toothed barely concealed rage. That's all that Edge ever seemed to look at him with anyway. And here he was burdening yet another person with his stupid issues.

"Blue, I am not going to harm you," the fell skeleton coaxed quietly. "I just need to make sure that you are alright."

Right. He definitely believed that, but fine, whatever. Blue hesitantly lifted his chin from the pillow of his arms to look up at Edge with red rimmed and hazy sockets. His teeth clattered together and his bones rattled as his body shook with each exhale.

_In. Out. In. Out._

Edge was staring at him in an almost concerned manner. Huh. Funny. The only one he usually directed that look toward was Red. Or maybe Pup. Never him. His skull warmed in embarrassment.

"Ah, there you are," The older skeleton said...fondly…? Blue blinked in confusion. Why was he acting so freaking weird?

"Ah…." he said intelligently. "Hi…? Where did you come from?" Edge raised a delicate brow bone. Seriously? How could somebody who looked liked he routinely benched pressed children with one hand look and act so freaking sophisticated? It wasn't fair!

"Yes, well I suppose by the time you would have seen me, you're brain had already gone blue screen." Blue huffed. Great that meant that he'd probably seen everything then, because of fucking course he had. This day just kept getting better and better didn't it? He could feel the panic from earlier start to rise again.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Edge said sternly. "Yes, I saw what happened. And I was disgusted by it." Blue turned his away from his companion. Sockets burning yet again. Yeah, disgusting...

"I saw a grown man lashing out and attacking a much smaller person in a crowded restaurant and causing him to have a massive panic attack." Blue was surprised at the words. He sniffed and wiped at his eyes.

"You're… not...mad at me?" he whispered. How could he not have been? Blue had caused a scene after all, by not paying attention.

"You made a mistake." was the older monster's explanation. "There was no reason for that brute to say and do what he did."

Blue had nothing to say to that. So he didn't. Instead he stared down at the deep crimson tablecloth and focused on his breathing.

_In. Out. In. Out._

Blue didn't know how long they'd sat in silence before Edge asked, "How long have you been suffering from these attacks?" The fell skeleton's voice was loud in the quiet of the empty room. Blue glanced up briefly before going back down to the ruby tablecloth.

He gave him a noncommittal shrug. Edge sighed.

"You know that it is nothing to be ashamed of right?" he asked quietly. Blue sniffed, suddenly wishing that he had Papy there with him. His big brother always knew how to make him feel better after a shit day. And today had definitely made his top ten of bad days. He wiped at his eyes and nodded feeling more like a child every second.

"Yeah, I know," he whimpered, fighting the urge to hide his face again.

"Hey now," Edge said. "What's got you so upset now?" He didn't mean it to sound judgmental, Blue _knew_ that, but that icky little goblin in the back of his mind was still whispering nasty things to him. He succumbed to his urge, crying into his hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he bawled. "I'm so fucking pathetic and now I'm burdening with my stupid bullshit." He heard Edge sigh and he curled up further in shame.

"Stop that," the other monster commanded sternly. "Whatever that traitorous brain of yours is telling you is completely false." Skeletal hands gripped onto to his wrists, pulling them from his face. He hiccuped and shifted his eyes away, looking at everything from the tables that dotted the room the closed black curtains over the large windows.

"You're okay," Edge told him softly and wiped away the tears that slid down his cheeks. "Just breathe, Blue. You are in no way a burden to me."

Blue blinked in confusion. "But… you hate me…?" he choked. Why was Edge acting so nice to him? It was really starting to freak him out.

Before Edge could respond, if he even wanted to, an officer approached their table. He was startled. He didn't remember there being any police there before. Had someone called them? He just wanted to go home and go back to bed. Maybe snuggle with Kiki for a while.

The officer looked kind, which was a nice change from just about everyone else he'd seen today. She smiled down at him and set a glass of water in front of Blue.

"The hostess said you might be needing that," She stated. "Glad to see you feeling a bit better." He sniffed and pulled his wrist from Edge's hand.

"Um, thank you," he said.

"I expect that you will be wanting to take our statements about today's incident?" Edge took over the conversation which Blue was grateful for. The officer turned his attention to the other skeleton.

"Oh, yes," she responded. "I've already got statements from just about everyone outside, including Mr. Davis, the man you bumped into. If you're feeling up to it, that is." Blue froze. Oh no. Oh no. Was that guy going to press charges against him for assault? Getting arrested would definitely hurt his reputation in the Royal Guard. Not to mention how disappointed everyone would be-

Edge squeezed the wrist he still held, gently, knocking him from his spiraling thoughts. The fell monster's face was stoic but the small pressure of his hand was comforting and he took a deep breath to calm his racing mind.

"If it's all the same to you, Officer," Edge said. "We would like to present our statements at a later time. My friend is still very overwhelmed by today's events and I would very much like to get him back home to recuperate."

_Edge's PoV_

Officer Hopps paused briefly. Glancing at Blue, she seemed to come to a decision and nodded grimly.

"Alright," she said. "But I am going to need need names, addresses and a phone number so that we can reach you." Edge nodded and gave her everything that she asked for, making sure to give her Swapy's number considering that Blue's phone had been destroyed.

They sat for a while longer after Officer Hopps exited the room. Blue sipped glumly at his water and Edge could tell that the younger monster was still miserable. He sighed heavily.

"Let's get you home then," he said, stretching out his neck and standing up from his bench. "I don't know about you, but I believe I've enough of the general public." Blue looked up at him with sad, confused eyes. Edge felt a twinge in his soul. Blue thought that he hated him… well he guessed he hadn't really done much to convince him otherwise. He'd let his rivalry with Swapy sour his interactions with his younger brother. Though he had to admit that Blue often did try and remain friendly toward him anyway. Well it was Blue's brand of friendliness, which was still obnoxious. He wondered if maybe it was the small skeleton's way of hiding his very real insecurities and anxieties.

He pushed down his guilt. There was no use dwelling on his past mistakes; he had a chance to atone for them now, and he intended to do so. He held his hand out to Blue.

"I know that there are things we need to discuss, Blue," he said solemnly. "But I am asking you to trust me now." Blue hesitated a moment longer before taking the offered hand and allowing the older skeleton to pull him from his seat.

"Um, thanks," he mumbled and averted his eyes yet again. He pulled away and cradled his arms against his rib cage. He started walking away toward the exit, weaving his way through the tables. Edge followed closely behind, projecting an aura of protection around him so that no one would _dare_ approach Blue again. It pained him to see Blue brought down so low. He'd take one of his shitty puns over the oppressive silence.

The hostess from before was standing at her post by the entrance of the cafe as they passed by. She gave the two of them a small relieved smile.

"I hope you have a better day, Sweetie," she said to Blue. Blue froze. Edge placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping that he could offer some comfort to him.

"Thank you for all your help," he responded with a polite smile. The young woman blushed lightly.

"Oh, it was no trouble at all," she said. "I'm just so sorry that you both had to go through something like that. I'm always shocked at how awful some people can be. Especially when they know so little about who they're attacking." Edge nodded in agreement, pushing down a wave of new anger. He instead led Blue out of the cafe onto the street.

Outside, the sidewalks were still swarming with people rushing to and from their destinations. Not a single one of them was paying any attention to the two skeletons but Blue was hunched over and shuffling forward like there was a giant spotlight focused solely on him. He stepped up next to him and slung his arm around his shoulder, acting like a makeshift shield against the world.

Blue trembled lightly against his rib cage, clutching on to his jacket like a lifeline.

"We'll be there soon," he whispered against Blue's skull. "One foot in front of the other, that's it." They walked for who knows how long, the casual city landscape fading into quiet neighborhood housing. Small children were playing in the neatly kept green yards, yellowed leaves floated down softly from the trees that swayed in the breeze. They walked close to a familiar looking house just as the door swung open.

Edge stopped them at the entrance to the walkway that led to the door. Swapy swept out the house in a flourish, phone pressed against his skull. He had a look of pure fury on his face that Edge had never seen before. Hell, Edge didn't even know that the Underswap skeleton _could_ get angry.

"No, Alphys," he hissed into the phone. "He hasn't posted anything on Instagram since last night and Viper says he completely missed their lunch appointment." He listened for a second, practically slamming the bright green door behind him.

"What the hell do you think I've been doing all day, you overgrown lizard?" he spat into the device. "No one has been able to reach him! It goes straight to fucking voicemail every time. Yeah, well, thanks for nothing."

Edge watched in vague amusement as Swapy continued to rage. He glanced down at Blue who seemed to have once again retreated into himself, his eyes planted firmly on the pavement. He gave the younger skeleton's shoulder a gentle squeeze, before realizing that Swapy had stopped his tirade. Turning back to the front of the house, he wasn't surprised to find that his alternate was now staring at them.

It occurred to him that he really hadn't thought about how this would have looked to the other. He didn't have the best relationship with him and now showing up out of the blue with his younger brother who was very clearly in distress, well that was bound to cause questions. But surly, Swapy, didn't actually think he would hurt Blue did he? The way that he was glaring at Edge, certainly said otherwise.

"I'll call you back, Alphys." he said lowly. Without waiting for a reply, he shut his phone off with a click of the power button and lowered it to his side.

"Interestin buddy ya got there, Little Bro," Swapy commented tightly. "Mind tellin me what the fuck is goin on?"

Blue finally looked up, surprised at hearing his brother's voice. He stared at the other without answering his question before wrenching away from Edge and launching himself at his older brother.

"P-papy!" he wailed and shoved his skull into Swapy's chest, crying bitterly. Swapy instantly engulfed him tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Blue bawled.

"Shh, shh," Swapy said. "It's okay Bro, I'm here." He rocked the sobbing skeleton in his arms protectively. Edge fidgeted awkwardly watching the private moment. The cold glare that Swapy was giving him over Blue's skull was not helping matters.

After a while, The oldest skeleton knelt down and wiped his brother's tears away as best he could. "Why don't you go rest in your room for a bit?" he said softly, cupping Blue's face in his hands. "I bet Kiki is just dying to have a cuddle. I'll be in in a bit. Just gotta talk to the edge-lord here real quick." Blue hiccuped and sniffed but nodded an affirmative. He pulled away from Sway reluctantly and headed inside.

When the young skeleton was out of sight, Swapy turned to Edge with a furious glare. "What in the seven fucking hells happened? What the _fuck_ did you fucking do to him?" he hissed. He stalked over the his alternate. Edge had been expecting the question naturally, what he didn't expect was the amount of anger behind it. Nevertheless, he stood his ground and answered him.

"I don't know why you would think I had anything to with your brother's unfortunate breakdown." He said stiffly. "If anything, I would say that it was fortunate that I was there considering that _you_ were not there to protect him." It was cruel of him to say, he knew that and he winced slightly at the guilty look that filled the swap skeleton as he practically deflated.

"You're right. I'm sorry." he said, closing his eyes. "My brother hasn't had an attack like that since we left the Underground. He was doing so much better; he was actually smiling and making friends and putting himself out there, I had forgotten just how bad his anxiety really was."

Edge sighed and rubbed at his nasal bone. All of these intense emotional outburst were starting to give him a headache. Not to mention the fact that he was seeing a whole other side to the Swap brothers that he never knew existed before. What else had he missed.

"If you would calm down and let me explain," he said tiredly. "I imagine that it'll be all over social media by this evening." Swapy took a deep breath, to calm his temper.

"Please, just tell me what happened to my baby brother?" he asked. Edge nodded, deciding to keep it short and to the point.

"There was an incident at the cafe a ways down the block. He bumped into a rather unpleasant individual who had more than a few words to say about Blue's internet hobbies."

Swapy winced in sympathy. "Aw, fuck."

"Yes, as I said, I was able to step before it could come to blows. Unfortunately, it was not before the mongrel had sent him into a panic attack and shattered his phone." Swapy gave him a sharp look at that last part.

"The bastard _broke_ _his phone_?!" he snapped, his anger reigniting in full force. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Edge sighed again.

"Yes, I intervened before the police arrived and was able to get him calmed enough to bring him home. I would expect a phone call or a visit from the department at some point, though. I managed to convince them that Blue was in shape to speak with them at the time."

Swapy groaned into his hands. "Fucking fabulous," was his muffled reply. "Like my bro needs this." Edge crossed his arms.

"Well, I don't believe any of us expected today to turn out the way it did." He turned back to the street. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll be heading home myself. I trust you are capable of handling things from here."

"Uh, yeah of course," With that he started walking back the way he'd come.

"Hey, Edge?" Swapy stopped him. Edge glanced back over his shoulder with weary eyes. "Thank you. Seriously." He nodded stoically despite the warmth glowing in his soul. Today had illuminated some things and he really needed to reconsider the way he regarded the Underswap brothers.

_Swapy's PoV_

Swapy was pissed. No, that wasn't right. Watching his baby brother sleep curled around his pet bird, he was feeling downright homicidal. He wanted to hunt down that son of a bitch and make him feel the weight of every single one of his sins.

He held a small white box containing a brand new cellphone in his hands as he tiptoed into the bedroom where Blue had fallen into an exhausted slumber. His brother had been clingy the whole rest of the day, picking at his food during dinner with dull eyes. Nothing peaked his interest, and not even a visit from both Viper and Pup failed to perk him up. Thankfully, they'd managed to distract him long enough to run his errand.

He knelt down beside the sleeping skeleton and placed the box near his head. Making sure that it was in a position where Blue would be able to see it when he woke up in the morning. His soul hurt as he caressed his brother's skull fondly.

He pressed a skeletal kill to Blue's skull

"I don't care what anyone else says Sans," he whispered vehemently. "I'm so fucking proud of you, Bro. I'm so proud of who you've become; who you're _still_ becoming everyday. I love you so much, Little Brother." He backed away from the sleeping form and slumped back down in the chair he'd dragged into the bedroom earlier. Blue had begged him to stay with him when he finally decided to go to bed and Swapy had readily agreed.

He wasn't planning on leaving now just because Blue as asleep. He sighed as he pulled a blanket around him as he slipped into a light doze.

He knew Blue would probably feel like even more crap in the morning. He always did after a massive panic attack. Swapy would make sure that he'd make his favorite breakfast ready for him in the morning. And maybe try to convince his brother to take the next few days easy.

For now, he'd let him rest. He deserved that much.

End


End file.
